In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,275 patented Oct. 27, 1970 I have described a portable drum reel intended for use--inter alia--with electrical cables. The reel, according to that patent includes a drum on one side of which are provided several electrical sockets. Such a drum with the cable wound thereon--one end of which has affixed to it a plug--can thus be used as an extension cord for connecting remotely located electrical appliances to the grid; the said plug is inserted into an available wall socket, and the drum, with the cable unwinding, is carried to the place of the respective appliances which can be connected by plugging the respective plug of such an appliance into one of the sockets on the drum.